Dragon Passion
by Bleeding-Aphrodite
Summary: What Will Happen when the people that ripped the two apart will die, leaving them unknown fortuns with no idea it was ever there?Hermione&Draco fanfic.
1. Feverish Thoughts

Dragons Passion.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Ch 1: Feverish Thoughts.

The Train slowly began to move, carrying its contents through the wilderness and into the tiny town of Hogsmead. Draco Malfoy was laid down on the seat of his compartment, his head in Pansy Parkinson's lap. She gleefully stroked his soft tendrils of hair, as he slept on.

The train was carrying him and the rest of the Hogwarts student far from their homes, back to their school. Hermione Granger was sitting in her compartment, alone at the moment, and thankful for that. She sat curled up in the seat, reading her favorite romance novel, The Notebook. She kept on thinking about a tall blond man, completely out of bounds to her, yet she was completely in love with him.

Draco slowly began to sweat, and Pansy tried to wake him up. His fever spiked to 119, and he was shivering. Pansy was shaking him hard, trying to wake him, but he slept on. Suddenly Hermione's heart bust in white hot pain that through her tot he ground. Screaming could be heard from further down the train. But she blacked out.

In the school, two student arrived on stretchers. Both pale and sickly looking. They were rushed to the hospital wing, and fixed instantly. But both were held. She woke first, completely confused. Where was she? How had she gotten there? And what had happened to her? She opened her eyes, but the room was very dark, and it was hard to see. She saw a angel laying in the bed next to her. She sat in the chair next to his bed, and stroked his face. He opened his eyes slowly. He was to weak to speak, but he motioned towards water with his finger.

Hermione grabbed the jug and filled the cup, then sat back in her seat. He was to weak to hold his cup himself, so she tipped the cup into his mouth. He whispered "thank you" to her, and took her hand. She was shocked. She was confused, but his hand felt so warm and so inviting that she could not let go. She looked into her green eyes, and she could not resist. She bent low and pressed her lips to his soft milky cheek.

She saw a scar that ran down his cheek, that was only visible this close up. Pansy probably knew it was there. He turned to her and kissed her lips. She felt a flame ignite in her chest. Then a click made her come back to reality. Someone was coming. The sun was rising. A high pitched scream was heard, and Pansy came running in, and tossed herself onto the unexpected Draco.

He looked longingly at Hermione. But Hermione was not looking. She was facing the other way, and could not help but cry softly.

Three days later classes started, and they were all very busy. Hermione only saw Draco at night, when they were both in their room. Her andhim were heads so they shared a common room, and a bath room. On their first night in the room together, Hermione spent her time in her room. Reading, with a warm cup of hot chocolate next to her. A knock at her door brought her back from her somber state.

"Hermione?" said his silky warm voice. She got up from her bed, and opened the door, feeling a slight breeze ruffle her long black hair. The tall blonde stepped in, pressing against her chest slightly, making him feel awkwardly warm. He looked down at her, and noticed her red silk shirt, that showed a lot of leg, and a lot of chest. She saw him lick his lips, and thought be was probably imagining her with out it on. Or wishing it was on Pansy instead, she thought bitterly. She sat on the bench at the end of her bed, and he sat next to her.

"She's not my girlfriend." He started. "She just desperately wishes she was. There is only one girl in this world for me. I'm just so sorry I never realized it sooner. Someone with such a mind, full of knowledge, such a spirit like mine, such dreams, such attitude. Someone so beautiful, only an angel could come even a bit closer to being so beautiful. I'm so sorry I had to hurt her so much before I realized my feelings for her. What I want... no need to know now is will she forgive me?" He said, taking her tiny hand in his strong one.

Hermione felt torn. He had been her enemy for so long, yet she had loved him longer. And that is why he hated her so long.

When they were younger, a lot younger, they had been best friends. Hermione's family had gone on a trip to the Hawaiian coast. Draco's family was there on business. Somehow both of them got lost, and sent to a orphanage in the Isles. They were there together for eight months. They were the only English speaking children in the house, so they shared a room.

They celebrated her fourth birthday together, and his fifth. He told her all about his world, and Hogwarts, and his hopes and dreams. She told him all about her life, her fears, her thoughts. The day her parents came was the saddest day of her life. She packed her stuff as her parents spoke with the head of the orphanage. His parents came as they were saying goodbye. As she was walking past the tall man, who look just like the son, she gave a note to Draco.

Draco,

Do you love me? Do you want to be my friend? And if you do then don't be afraid to take me by the hand if you want to. I think this is how love goes.

Check yes or no.

Love Hermione.

XOXO

She kissed him on the lips before she left. She didn't see Draco for several years, and when they say each other again, he was both arrogant and rude to her. Hermione was hurt by the way he treated her, and they things he called her. But after last year, after he gave her that note, she loved now more then ever.

Hermione,

I do love you, and I will hold you forever. I wish I could take you in my arms and never let go. I know this is how love goes.

Love Draco.

XOXO

Hermione was both shocked and confused when he left the note on her desk. She was dying to kiss him right now, but she took her hand back from him, and saw tears well in his eyes.

"I know we are meant to be together, and I know you will realize it soon enough." he said, walking out the door with out looking back. She felt terrible. But she knew she had to do.

A week went by, and Hermione was hard at work in the library full time. She spent little of her time with Ron or Harry, or in the dormitory. She was surprised how much she missed seeing Draco though.

She stayed with Ginny for most of the week, so she wouldn't have to see him at all. All of her mail was delivered to her room, so she had to go during her free class so check it. But on the Friday, she got let out early, so she went to grab her mail.

Sitting on her bed was a letter from her lawyer, a letter from the bank and a letter from Draco. She opened the two official letters.

Dear Miss Hermione Granger,

We regret to inform you that due to a tragic seven car pile up on the freeway, your parents were killed. Their blue van was found upside down in the irrigation ditch beside the road. You have inherited all of their belongings as you are the only other living relative. We will need to meet on the 17th of January at 3:25 pm.

All my regrets,

Mr Harvey Lanyard.

Hermione bust in to tears. What was she going to do? She was only seventeen, she could not live in that big house by herself. This was to much to handle. She took the other letter in shaking hands, and opened it.

Miss Hermione Granger,

Due to the death of your parents, you have inherited all of their belongings, including their dentistry office, their 36 vehicles, their cottage in Australia, their mansion in southern France, their villa in Spain, their bungalow in Holland, their ranch in Texas,

their hut in Hawaii, their house in the Alps, their mansion in Italy, their apartment in Tokyo, their villa in Greece, their mansion in southern Britain, their castle in New Zealand, their farm in Canada and their many bank accounts.

The keys and the numbers for all the accounts you will recieve upon arrival. We will meet on the 25th of November to pass the ownership of all these residences in to your name.

Sincerely Yours

Mr Artamus Potafor.

Hermione was in shock. They had never been to any of those places, well they never took her. She felt betrayed. They owned thirty-six vehicles and thirteen houses. How could they never tell her that! Not to mention how much money they had stashed away.

They had lived well, Hermione thought. They had a seven bedroom house in Greenville, Britain. But that was the north side of Britain. Meaning she now owned thirty-seven vehicles, including her own red sports car, and fourteen houses. She began to feel dizzy. She was in shock. She was in tears. She took Draco's letter.

My Hermione,

I know you don't want to see me, but I need to see you. We need to talk. Any spare time I spend in my room, so at what ever time you find this letter, I will be here. If you need to talk, or you need to be held, or you need to yell, I am here. I will take what ever you are feeling and make the pain go away. Please come to me. I need to see you.

Love Draco.

XOXO

Hermione took her letters, and walked to his room. She heard sobbing. She knocked lightly on the door. The sobbing stopped. Draco appeared in the door, blue eyes glistening, tears clinging to his lashes. She dropped her letters and embraced him.

What ever could make him cry so, must have hurt him deeply. Even when he was lost, he never shed a tear, in fact, he was happy. She still had tears in her eyes, and they held each other and cried to each other. Both revealing what was wrong.

"My Grandmother was found dead last night. My parents abandoned me with her when I was five. Just after I was found. They told me they had never looked for me they just followed your parents, until they found you, then they found me, but they didn't really care. I was so angry with you, because your parents had come looking for you, when my parents abandoned me to live with strangers for the rest of my life. So she took me in.

My parents were found dead the summer before last. I didn't care. But all of their stuff was left to my gran. Now she is dead. I have now got eleven houses to deal with, and thirty-two cars. I cant deal with this now." But when Hermione hear this, she confided her problem to him and he cried for her. He embraced her, and they cried some more. She could feel the pain melting away. She was not alone now. Not anymore.


	2. Wake Me When December Ends

Wake Me When December Ends.

Hermione was happy with Draco, they were friends, very close friends. He was in all her classes, and Hermione saw non of Ron and Harry at all. They were dating the Patil twins, and were always together. It was like they were wiped from her life. Not that it bothered her any. October shot past them, so that on the thirteenth of November the grounds were coated in a thick blanket of snow.

Hermione and Draco both had appointments in London on the 25th, only one was in the morning, one was in the afternoon. So they had both been given permission to leave school on that weekend to spend it in London sorting out their affairs. So when the 24th crawled up on them, they had to decide where they were going to stay. They packed their stuff, and decided on one house a day. They told Dumbledore that they would be gone for the remainder of the month and the latter of the next, and he smiled to them sorrowfully.

"I am truly sorry to hear about both of your circumstances, so I have informed your teachers that you would be doing a 'real life' course during the time you are away. See me the moment you return. I hope all goes well for both of you." he said, his eyes twinkling with his mysterious air of secrecy. They took a carriage down to Hogsmede, and apperated to the London apparition center. They went to Draco's grandmothers house first, and he gave her the tour of the twelve bedroom house.

"My grandmother had a lot of children, all who died in the war against Voldemort. So my dad was the only one left, till now that is. So this is all mine, along with her vacation spots. I did love Italy. We can stay here tonight, and I will have this place cleaned up tomorrow while we are away. Im sure I could find you a comfortable place to sleep." he explained. Hermione sat down on the fat comfy couch in the living room, and was surprised to see a lot of Muggle objects. There was a tv, a stereo, a VCR, and a DVD player. He put on his favorite cd, and took her hand. Chris Cagle's voice rang through the room.

_Miss me baby_

_When you hear our favorite song,_

_Miss me baby_

_And when you start to sing along_

_Think about all the times that we danced_

_In light to it all night long, oh_

_Then miss me baby._

_You want me honey,_

_Like you did the night you told me that you loved me_

_We couldn't wait anymore._

_Left the keys in the door, took my hand_

_Pulled me down on the kitchen floor._

_We were that crazy_

_Miss me baby._

_'Cause when he's holding you,_

_Know that it's killing me,_

_Let my memory be the reason girl_

_That you can't sleep_

_And everytime you feel his touch,_

_I pray to God it's not enough_

_That I touched your heart so deep_

_Girl, you can't shake me_

_'Cause I love you,_

_Yes, I need you,_

_Miss me baby._

_Miss me baby,_

_Until you can't take it no more_

_Miss me baby_

_Pack your bags and hit the door_

_I'm a man, I was wrong, forgive me_

_Come back home_

_I'll be waiting_

_Right here waiting_

_Miss me baby._

_'Cause when he's holding you,_

_Know that it's killing me,_

_Let my memory be the reason girl_

_That you can't sleep_

_And everytime you feel his touch,_

_I pray to God it's not enough_

_And that I touched your heart so deep_

_Girl, you can't shake me_

_'Cause I love you,_

_Yes, I love you, oh_

_Miss me baby._

_And everytime you feel his touch,_

_I pray to God it's not enough_

_And that I touched your heart so deep_

_Girl, you can't shake me_

_'Cause I love you,_

_Yes, I need you, oh_

_Miss me baby._

She clung to him a bit closer. She felt the warmth of his arms on hers, and his hands on her back. Her head was on his shoulder by the end of the song. She was so in love with him, but she could not let him know that. Not yet. They ate dinner, took a walk around the garden, watched the sun go down, and sat up till 2:30 in the morning talking, both sitting in Draco's king sized bed, talking about her life and getting to know each other again.

They finally fell asleep in their places, and woke up at 9:00 that morning. Draco made her breakfast in bed before jumping in the shower. She woke to see breakfast beside her. He had made her french toast, heart shaped, with bacon and eggs and cubes of cantaloupe. Her favorite breakfast foods. She drank her banana smoothie to wash down her food, and got up. She was in the kitchen cooking, wearing his t-shirt, and was making him breakfast. He walked in to see her standing in the suns morning glow, looking like the most beautiful woman alive.

His breakfast was sitting on the table. Bacon, eggs, sausages, chocolate-chip pancakes and a tall glass of milk. He was surprised, and ate it all, while she ran to take her shower. He had is appointment in an hour and fifteen minutes. He was not fazed, but she was very punctual. She was dressed in a black suit jacket, with a black mid-thigh skirt, with a dusty rose shirt under it. She had a black purse, and looked like a goddess.

Her hair was a deep brown colour, and her lips were soft pink. She looked angelic. He was dressed in a black Armani suit, with black Italian leather shoes, and his hair hung neatly around his face. He grabbed his briefcase off the table, and his keys off the hook. Hermione noticed their were a rather large amount of car keys, and she soon noticed why. She knew his parents would not have used a car, but his Gran sure did. She had Mercedes, BMW's, she had a Lexus, a few modern looking SUV's and some plain little town cars.

They got into the Lexus, after she made a decision between the Corvette or the Mercedes. They drove to London, and parked in the bank park lot. They both walked in, and the bankers secretary ushered them both in.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy are here, Mr Potafor." she said in a high, perky voice.

"Actually, this is Mrs Granger, she has a meeting with you after lunch." said Draco professionally.

"Oh, yes, Mrs Granger, so sorry to hear about your parents. We could squeeze you in after Mr Malfoy if you would like?" he said, stretching his hand out to shake hers. Hermione nodded, and took a seat. Draco sat beside her, and said in a business like voice: "Shall we get down to business then?"

Mr Potafor excused his secretary, and shuffled his papers. He opened up a very fat file folder, and searched through it. "Now, Mr Malfoy. Your Grandmother was a very rich person, after the death of your biological parents, she received a sum of four houses, and three accounts. That is approximately 3.9 million dollars.

She put them into a trust for you where they were held for you, so if she were to die, before her time, you had something. But she knew, she came in a week before her death and gave me the will where she named you as the only owner for her eleven houses and all of their belongings. you have added a substantial amount of money to your account, a sum of 35 billion dollars has been added, giving you a total now of eleven houses, thirty two cars, and 38.9 billion dollars. So if you will just sign here, they will be all yours."

He said, handing Draco a property contract. Draco read it over twice, then signed the bottom of the page. Then Mr Potafor brought out another file folder. This one was fatter then the last, which had been rather large. He rummaged through the papers. He pulled one to the top and cleared his throat. "Now, Mrs Granger. This is rather extensive. It seems your parents were rather wealthy indeed. In the letter I sent you I mention the first thirteen houses.

They had many more establishments, which were all left to you. They had a cottage in Australia, a mansion in southern France, a villa in Spain, a bungalow in Holland, a ranch in Texas, a hut in Hawaii, a house in the Alps, a mansion in Italy, a apartment in Tokyo, a villa in Greece, a mansion in southern Britain, a castle in New Zealand, a farm in Canada,

but they also had eleven other houses. They had a house in Germany, a ranch in Mexico, a house in Peru, a villa in Cancun, mansion in Rome, castle in Sweden, a house in Philippines, a mansion in the Caribbean, a villa in Sicily, a bungalow in Brazil, and a castle in Ireland. Plus twenty cars kept in storage in the Philippines.

They have had 20 different accounts where their fortune was divided between. So when we contacted them, and added the figures together..." he said grabbing a second sheet of paper, "you have a total of 83.9 billion dollars, in the foreign accounts.

You now have 263.8 billion dollars in your total account. We have also got the figures from the chain of dentists offices they had,-" Hermione cut him off.

"What do you mean chain? They only had the one. I worked there during the summer." she said.

"No, I'm sorry, but they had offices all over Britain. A total of 24 offices to be exact. The business has a bank account also. They had 8.5 million dollars in the business account, plus their overseas clinic, which had 4.7 million. Making it a total of 277.8 million dollars in your personal account.

You can sell the company, if you would like, its net worth is 8.2 billion dollars, so you could make that much if you sold it to the bank, or you could sell each for a total of 1 billion each and keep some. I'll give you a minute to think it over." he said as he got up and left the room.

She was in serious shock, and was highly confused. How could her parents lie to her about such a thing? She did not know what she was going to do. So she asked Draco.

"What do I do? Do I sell them all? Do I keep one? Do I keep them all?" she said beginning to sob.

"Well what do you want to do?" he asked her, pulling her closer to him. "What do you want to do with the rest of your life?"

"I wanna own a restaurant." she said, then it clicked into her head. "I want to keep 4 of them." she said to Mr Potafor when he came back into the room. "I am going to convert them into restaurants. But I will sell the rest of them to the bank. So how much will you buy for?" she asked him.

"We will buy the twenty for 8 billion dollars." he said, handing her two separate contracts. She read them both through twice, then signed both, and shook his hand. He handed her a parchment envelope, that was very heavy. "The keys to your residences and your cars, Sir and Madam." he said, handing another to Draco, and bowing them out of his office.

When they left the bank, they got back into his car, and drove off towards Greenville. That was Hermione's home. From there they would be going to Bluecrest where her parents had their southern Britain home.

They were going to stay the night there, and visit Draco's parents home the next morning. They lived in Orchard Springs, about an hour outside Bluecrest. When they arrived there, the house was very large, with a crescent shaped drive, and a water fountain in the shape of an angel in the front lawn. The house was a soft yellow with cranberry shutters.

It was the most beautiful house she had ever seen. They walked around the house, and noticed that there was not one picture or her, or any children, as if they ran away here every time they got to stressed out. There were six bedrooms, the largest being their room. Hermione cried when she saw the pictures of her parents. This must have been where they were staying when she was away, because the powder pouf still had powder on it.

And the flowers sitting on the dresser were still slightly fresh. Meaning the maid was still coming here. Hermione tossed herself on the bed, and sobbed into the blankets. Draco wrapped his arms around her and lay beside her. After a long exhausting day, he could use a nap, but she needed him so he stayed awake until her tears died away, and her soft breathing could be heard.

Then he laid his tired eyes to rest. He woke up and heard water running in the bathroom. Steam flowed from the room when he opened the door. She must have been taking a shower, he thought as he shut the door behind himself. He opened the closet. He put his clothes into the empty section, and changed out of his suit into a pair of dark washed blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt.

He put a blue button up shirt overtop, and combed his hair so it hung loose once again around his face. He walked downstairs and went to the kitchen. It was just after six o'clock, so he started on making dinner. The fridge was full of food, and he grabbed lettuce, dressing, a uncooked chicken, some carrots, broccoli, mushrooms and spuds.

When he heard the water shut off, he washed the vegetables and the chicken, and put some water in the pots. He set them on the stove, and turned to cut the vegetables and peeled the potatoes. He put them in their pots, and put the chicken in the pot to boil. When he heard her moving around upstairs, he smiled to himself. This must be what her father felt like.

Wondering just what his wife was doing. Was she dressing herself? Was she putting her hair up? Was she putting makeup on? He searched through the spice rack, and pulled out a few good seasonings. He added them to the pot with the chicken, and let the smells mingle together. He heard music playing upstairs.

_Daytime I'm fine_

_Everything is back normal_

_Last night I thought that I would die_

_I had nightmares, I was so scared_

_Thank God that you were by my side_

_To hold me when I cried_

_I wanna be strong_

_But I dont' wanna be alone tonight_

_I wanna believe that I can save the world_

_And make it right_

_But I believe that you've got a hero's face_

_Right here in your arms is the safest place_

_The safest place_

_It feels so real_

_You showed I could trust you_

_With emotions I had locked away_

_It was your touch, your words_

_They hear the deepest part of me_

_That only you can see_

_I wanna be strong_

_But I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_I wanna believe that I can save the world_

_And make it right_

_But I believe that you've got a hero's face_

_Right here in your arms is the safest place_

_As long as I'm with you_

_As long as I can feel you_

_That's all I need to keep me going_

_On and on and on and on..._

_I wanna believe that I can save the world_

_And make it right_

_But I believe that you've got a hero's face_

_Right here in your arms is the safest place_

He smiled to himself as he heard her singing. Was it about him? She was a very good singer, he thought to himself. He finished his cooking, after putting the chicken in the oven, and finding the dishes and sliver wear, he set the table, found some candles and a holder and two wine glasses.

He could still hear her moving around upstairs, as he turned off the food, and served them both up. He looked in the fridge and found all the things needed to make creme-brulee. He made it up as he heard her coming down the steps. He set them in their dishes, and set them on the table as he uncorked the champagne. She walked into the dining room with a gasp.

Draco had set up a candle lit dinner for just the two of them. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, and she turned in his arms to face him. "Thank you" she said placing a kiss on his cheek. They ate dinner, and looked through some of the rooms, some of the drawers, some of the trunks. They sat in the living room, the fire roaring, both sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in their hands.

Hermione reached behind them and grabbed a blanket, and covered them with it. A storm rolled in outside, as they went up to bed. They had decided on sleeping in the same bed while they were away since it would be easier, having someone to talk to at night.

The next morning they got up and showered, and they dressed. Hermione had decided on wearing one of her mothers outfits, a short yellow sun dress, with tiny straps, and little golden buttons all the way up. She found a yellow hat in a box in the closet, after looking through dozens of hats she chose the yellow straw sunhat.

Draco had looked through the closet that had once belonged to her father, and she chose him out an outfit. A pair of beige semi-dressy pants, and a white shirt with a beige button up shirt, hanging loosely. He wore his hair combed back, but loose in his face. She wore a pair of high heeled yellow sandals, and he comfortable beige dress shoes.

She wore her hair in a golden clip, with a touch of curl, and she wore pale pink gloss on her lips. They packed a picnic in the car, as they locked up the house and made their way to Orchard Springs.


	3. Blue Skies

Blue skies.

The drive to Orchard Springs was quiet, but when they got there, Draco almost lost his mind. The house was bigger then he remembered, and the garden was immaculate. It was a white stone house with blue shutters. When they walked inside, it was almost clear that they had not planned for a child. The house was perfect.

When they took the tour of the fifteen bedroom house, not one picture could be found that stated that they had given birth to a child. Draco's father was always a part of his life, but he had never lived with them. They had taken him to Quidditch matches, and parks, but he had never been here. He walked through the room, close to tears.

They went to the back garden, and noticed there was a pool, there was a lake, there was a fountain, and Draco walked to the back corner of the yard. And there, planted in the ground, was the only sign that a child had ever lived there. Draco had planted a tree before their trip. And when they got back, the tree had grown. He buried a box if stuff there, a time capsule, full of stuff from his trip. He dug it up, and while they ate, they looked through the stuff.

There at the bottom of the box was a stack of pictures, and one letter. The same letter she had given him. Draco insisted on leaving that night, and leaving for the next house on their plan. She gave in, and they packed up their things and taking their last look around the house. Draco looked through his mothers jewelry box, and found one thing. It was a necklace he had made her when they were on their trip. The day before he got lost. She kept it.

He found her wedding ring, and remembered she never wore it after they sent him to live with his Gran. He also found another box. He opened it to see a brand new diamond ring, never worn. When they left, he did not look back. They drove almost all night to Firebrick Valley where they would be parking the car and apperating to New Zealand where they both had homes. They arrived in Cherry Falls, and they took a cab to her parents Castle.

It really was a castle. It looked close to what Hogwarts looks like, and they were so shocked. It was slightly after midnight, so they looked around the house, not feeling very tired now. There was forty-two staircases, thirty-nine corridors, seventy-three bedrooms, and a library. Once again, Hermione was shocked to see nothing that said they had a child. They found her parents room, and looked through some more stuff.

Her mother had seventy closets, and three dozen dressers full of closes, dispersed around the house. And her father had thirty-four of both. She found jewelry by the handfuls, in jewelry boxes in every room, and shoes in every closet, and hats in boxed in every trunk. She could not understand how they could have made so much money from the dentist offices. The rooms were all elegantly decorated, and looked like royalty lived there.

Her mother had tiaras and necklaces with gems the size of her fist. She had dresses that swept the floor, and even had a wedding dress that made princess Diana's look like a garbage bag. It had diamonds stitched into the bodice, and silk that flowed for miles. Hermione sat on the bed, and put her face in her hands.

"I cant take this. I really cant handle this. How could they let me live like I was just another regular person, while they were living in luxury and royalty. I mean look at that necklace. That ruby is the size of my head. Look at all the clothes. I had to buy my own. I cant take this." she sobbed. He at down and held her. She was confused beyond belief. He rocked her back and forth, like she had done for him many times since the beginning of their journey. "I know how you feel darling. Everything will be alright. I'm here." he cooed in her ear.

They went to sleep that night, and woke the next morning prepared to leave this house behind. The sky outside was crystal blue and ready for another days travel. They had to go over to Chutney Hill to see his Grandmothers house. This was where she was staying for the year, Draco knew, but he had never been to this house before.

His Gran got sick and could not travel very much. When they got into the car park of Hermione's house, they had a large choice of cars to choose from. They chose a baby blue corvette, and they put the top down, and drove to Chutney Hill. It took them an hour to drive there, and when they got there they saw a very pretty house.

It had hedges all around it, and a lot of area behind it. A lot of the time was spent searching the house. But they sat down to lunch around two. They were not planning on stopping here the night, until Draco spotted a few boxes. He searched through them, and found Draco's clothes from his house. And a letter that obviously never got sent.

_**Draco**_

_**I am not doing so well, so I am giving this house to you and your Wife, so that you can live with me until I go, when you and she will get everything. I have requested that you and her come to visit with me before Christmas, so I will see you when you arrive.**_

_**Love**_

_**Grandma Opal**_

_**PS: I have had all your stuff brought here with me. **_

_**XOXO**_

Draco began to get tears in his eyes. When Hermione looked over the letter, she was sad, but she was confused. "Who is your wife?" she asked.

"Oh, um, I always talked about someday marrying my dream girl and brining her to meet my Gran. She always thought it would be before she died." he said letting his tears fall hard in the floor. She wrapped her arms around him for what felt like the hundredth time this trip.

Yet she never tired. They finished looking around, then decided against staying, and went over to the Australian coast, where the Granger's Cottage was. It might be a little less stressful on the beach.

When they arrived at the cottage, they changed into their suits, and took a swim, ignoring the house until they were both relaxed and calm. When they went back inside, they noticed there was five bedrooms, and a rather large kitchen. They went shopping and brought back some dinner to the cottage.

They had lobster and rice with vegetables and ice cream for dessert. They crawled into bed early, and woke the same. The cottage was fancy enough with a definite coastal decor. They ate breakfast, of banana muffins and coffee, before locking up and heading into town to grab a quick coffee, and head over to his Parents vacation home. It was in Apple Fields, and when they got there, they looked around, and had lunch.

They sat in the dining room looking out over the beautiful ocean through the large picture window. The sun began to set, so they sat out on the porch in the rocking chairs, and drank sweet tea, and watched it go down. When they crawled into bed that night, Draco whispered something to her she thought she would never hear again. "I Love You Hermione." she breather in."I Love You Too." she said, before falling to sleep in his arms. When she woke the next morning, she went for a quick swim, then a shower, then made them both breakfast.

He woke up and showered, and dressed in his fathers clothes. When he walked downstairs, he had a necklace in his hands. He walked slowly behind her, and put the necklace on her. When she looked down she gasped. On her neck was the most beautiful ruby necklace, on a gold chain. Engraved in the face of the ruby was a lion. "My mother was a Gryffindore." he said plainly. Hermione kissed him on the lips, making him warm around the collar.

She dressed in one of his mothers dresses. She chose out a tight red dress, with satin red heels, and a red bow in her hair. "Honey, are you ready? Were going to be late." Draco hollered up to her. She rushed down the stairs, grabbing her coat on the way out, and they locked the door and left the house in the corvette. They went to Kent, and apperated over to Texas. They went to all the houses, and finally, they were ready to head back to school.

"Where are we going to sleep tonight?" he said. They had fallen madly in love, and spent some time in shops, restaurants, and even went to a place, when they were in Rome. Now they were choosing between the houses they wanted to stay in. She smiled up at him. "Cherry Falls." she said. So they went back through their route, returned everything, until they were back at the Cherry Falls castle. They were driving through town, when he stopped the car.

He asked her if she wanted to do some shopping. When she agreed, he sent her to buy a new out fit, saying he would meet her in a moment. Then he went to a jewelry shop. He picked out two rings, matching, a necklace a tiara and a bracelet. Then he went to meet her in the shop.

She was in a bridal store when he found her. She was looking at dresses, longingly staring at them. He found her, and asked her if she wanted to go for lunch in a café. They walked over to a small café that looked cozy. It was called Café De Amour. They sat down, ordered and ate, but when dessert arrived, Draco took her hand.

"Hermione, I love you with all my heart, and I never want to be apart from you." he started. "From the day we met, I've loved you. And I know I might not have always treated you well, but I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you.: he got down on one knee in front of her, and brought out a small blue velvet box. "Hermione Jade Granger, will you marry me?" he said, looking deep in her eyes for her answer. She smiled at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Yes, Draco, Darling, I will marry you." She said, as the café emitted with clapping. They went back to the bridal shop and bought her the dress she wanted. It was v neck cut strapless, with red crystals all over the chest and in clusters on the skirt, and down the silk train, in the design of roses. They had one week till they needed to be back, so the decided they would get married that night and spend the rest of it on Honeymoon in the Carribean Mansion.

They stopped by the town cathedral, and booked the priest, then sent word to the Ministry of Magic, and requested marriage certificates to be sent triple rush owl. And by time they left the post office, they had their certificates in their hand. They spent the night inviting a few friends to the wedding, and getting catering for the dinner. Hermione invited Ginny, Lavander, Ron, Harry, Pavarti and Padma, Neville and Luna. Draco decided to invite some of the better Slytherins, like the ones who were dating out side their house.

He invited Blaise, Thomas Fulton, Greg Chasten, Frank Jag, Billy Clearwater, Amy Crest, Jillian Black (Bellatrixs daughter) and Cho Chang (a friend from class). Most of the guests were bringing someone else, a date or a friend, so that there would be a regular amount of people. They were also inviting the teachers, the Weasleys, Fleur (who married Bill), Richy, Lilly, Sonia and Bell (Fleur and Bills children), and any guests they have. They all arrived that night, Hermione had taken all of her things from the rooms, and put them in the basement for the time the guests were staying. They all arrived that night, and Draco made Blaise his best man, and Ron and Harry his Groomsmen.

Hermione had chosen Ginny as her Maid of Honor, and the Patil twins as Bridesmaids. They had the rehearsal dinner that night, and then Draco, Blaise, Harry and Ron, and a few of the other guests went into Chutney Hill and stayed there. The next morning, the guest all bustled around the homes getting ready, and the Groomsmen helped the groom and the Brides Maids helped the bride.

Draco drove over to the church, where he flicked his wand and everything was decorated according to how Hermione had told him she wanted it. He had never really seen her dress because she wouldn't let him. The guest arrived, and little did anyone know that waiting outside the road to the church was a very unexpected guest.

When the limo with the brides maids arrived, she sprung into action, and apperated into the back of the brides limo. She smashed the driver over the head, and drove off with the bride with out anyone even noticing. After an hour, Draco began to worry. "Blaise..." he started thinking of the worst. "Did you tell anyone about the wedding? Anyone from school?" Blaise looked shocked.

"Well yea, naturally. Why? What do you thinks going on?" he asked getting worried. Draco shuddered. "Did you tell Pansy?" he asked, hoping for the best.

"Yes, she wanted to see what you wrote me for and why you did not write her. She just mumbled wildly about getting revenge." he said.

Draco dashed out the door, when he saw an own flying straight for him. Inside was a letter.


	4. Tragic Beginnings

Tragic Beginnings.

Draco

I have you beloved bride, and you will never get her back... ALIVE! Unless... you marry me instead of her. Your parents only wish was for you to have fully slytherin children. Or at least that was your fathers. Did you know he begged me to kill him instead of that Gryffindore bitch he called his wife. And then your Grandmother stepped in. Said something about being a fool, and she was old and they need not die for their sins. I don't know, she was a crazy old coot anyways. So what do you say? Save your little Gryffindore whore, and marry me, or decline me and watch this stupid bitch die by my hand. I think this is how love goes.

Love Always

Pansy

Then there was a splotchy kiss mark, that looked sickeningly like it was done in blood. He cringed. He grabbed Ron and harry and told them what was going on. Ron sighed and said "marry that ugly bitch then and save her life." but harry slapped him in the back of the head and said plainly, "We will get Hermione back safely in time for the wedding. Now where does it say to go?" he said, taking the letter and reading it over. "That sick fucking bitch! Man, what a whore!" he said passing it to Ron.

"Dude! What is she like the daughter of Voldemort!" he said, but then cringed at the look on Draco's face.

"Actually she is. Her mother, Salina Slytherin was Salazar Slytherins twin sister. Her daughter, Angel Bane had a baby named Crimson Waters who was married to Voldemort for a very short time. He tried to kill her when she found out she was pregnant. She then married Pansy's 'father' Randal Parkinson. So she gave birth to that.

And that whore better not harm a hair on my Hermione's head. Lets go." he said, taking back the letter, and hailing a cab, showing him the address, and they all went to the edge of the city where there was a cliff. There was Hermione, her dress all torn, and a gash in her face that had clearly been made with a very sharp blade. But where was Pansy? Someone grabbed him from behind, and hugged him tightly. "My darling, you did not have to dress so well for my sake. You do look rather sexy though. If I must say so myself." she said, attempting to kiss him.

He pushed her away like a diseased and mutilated animal. She went to slap him across the face, but he grabbed her hand and thrust her to the ground. "Don't make me kill you Pansy. Because I was never yours, and I will never be yours. Not in a million years. I don't love you, I will never love you and have never loved you. Now leave me and my true love to get on with our lives or I swear I will murder you right here, right now." he said in a voice that even made Pansy shiver.

"You love me. I will never rest until you admit you love me and that you don't love her. I killed your horrible parent for you. And your gran cause she got in the way. Now we have our life together. All us. Me and you and our baby. Remember?" she said pointing to her stomach. Hermione cried through the gag in her mouth. Ron was viciously fighting to get to her.

But Goyle had a tight grip on his head, so that every time he pulled he chocked himself a little more. Crabbe was trying to keep hold of Harry to no avail, and Harry finally managed to give him to slip, and ran towards the cliff, he turned sharp and stopped just in time to watch Crabbe go off the cliff. "You whore. Who did you fuck now? What poor son of a bitch is going to get stuck with your bastard child this time?" he said almost yelling at her.

Pansy just laughed a cold cruel laugh, Harry noticed the sickening resemblance to Voldemort now appearing in her twisted cold features. "Well, I could say it was a certain Gryffindore named Danial Clearwater, but I wont. She said just low enough for him to hear. Harry began to work roughly with Hermione's ties. "Goyle, why are you standing there with that imbecile? Get that blood traitor. That pathetic goon is nearly dead anyways." she said directing him towards Harry.

As he began towards Harry at a run, Ron grabbed his ankle, tripping him, and causing him to smash his head off one of the many sharp rocks that littered the ground. Blood flowed across the ground from the gaping gash in his head. Goyle was dead. Hermione cried into the wind for Draco to help her. Ron's breathing became very shallow, until he was hardly heard. Hermione motioned to Ron, but by time Harry reached him, it was far to late. Ron had died.

Draco lunged at Pansy, and grabbed her neck. But she said a simple spell, and cast him off her. She lunged at Hermione, and grabbed her dagger. She held it to Hermione's throat. She was using Hermione to shield herself, so Draco could not use his wand. Harry was shaking Ron roughly, sobbing over his body. Draco began to walk towards Hermione, but with every step he took, Pansy took one back. "Pansy... if you let her go, I will marry you. Think of our baby." he said, looking at Hermione, to tell her it was a lie. She understood, and began to cry.

Pansy looked from Hermione to Draco, and said, "If you are going to marry me, then we don't need her then do we?" she said pressing the blade to Hermione's neck. Harry looked up to see Hermione crying her eyes out in fear. He had to do something. He stood up and walked to where Draco was standing. He looked deeply into Pansy's eyes. And got down on one knee.

Hermione watched him, and so did Draco. "Pansy, you are much to beautiful for him. He is not worth it. I am the evil god that defeated Lord Voldemort. Only I have the power to give you the greatness someone of your brains and beauty could have. Marry me and we will rule the entire world. We will destroy all muggles and live a life only royals can have." he said, putting on his most evil look.

"I have loved you since I saw you. The moment you walked into my life, was the moment I decided that the life of evil and destruction was the only way to win your heart from this filthy blood traitor." he pulled out a ring from his pocket, the same he was going to use to propose to Padma tonight after they were back at school. He whispered an incantation that cast it with a love potion. He walked to her, and slipped the ring on her finger. She blinked at him, then she let go of Hermione, and wrapped her arms around Harry.

"I Love you." she whispered to him. He slipped the dagger from her grips and tossed it to Draco. As Harry turned her back towards him, he thrust the dagger deep into her back, puncturing her heart, causing immediate death. Ron's body began to move slowly. His breathing rose more, and he sputtered and gasped for breath. "Ron! I thought you were dead!" Harry said, looking amazed.

But Draco just smiled.

"No he was frozen. I wanted Goyle dead so we would have a chance against that whore. He motioned to Pansy. Harry took the ring off her finger after removing the incantation, then tossed her body over the cliff. Draco made Goyle float over the cliff in mid air, before letting his large dead body plummet onto the sharp jagged rocks below. Draco cut the ties off Hermione, and she wrapped her arms around him, blood spilling down her cheek. He mended it with his wand, and made to fixed her dress instantly.

But she said "Nope, I cant wear this now. I need to go and change it. You have seen this one now, its bad luck." she laughed. So she took the limo to the bridal shop, and he took one back to the church where people were beginning to panic. She changed her dress in for a long white v neck strapless bodice, with a long skirt of pure silk, with a red rose pattern on it. When she put the dress on, and bought it and was out the door. She fixed her makeup and arrived at the church moments later. The wedding march began, and the bridal party walked down the aisle, then the bride.

When she reached the front of the alter, Dumbledore, who she had asked to walk her down the aisle, handed her to Draco, who lifted the vale and walked her to the front, and they stood in front of the minister, after what felt like hours, of waiting. He smiled at them both.

"Young love." he started. "Not even I could put a price on this love. I am so glad to be marrying these two obviously in love young adults, on this wonderful day. Do you Draco Andrew Malfoy take Hermione Jade Granger to be you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, through sickness and health, through richer or poorer, through happiness and sadness, forever and always?" Draco was bursting.

"I do." he said, feeling like he could not be quick enough.

"Do you Hermione Jade Granger take Draco Andrew Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, through sickness and health, through richer or poorer, through happiness and sadness, forever and always?" Hermione smiled at Draco simply.

"I do." she said, her smile widening.

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife." he said proudly to the happy couple. "You may bow kiss the bride." he said happily, looking at the anxious look on Draco's face. They kissed long and passionate.

When they walked into the banquet hall of her house, the voice of Lee Jordan rang through the room, "And now for the first time, I am honored to present you with Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy." he said loudly, over claps and whoops, and cheers and cat calls from the crowd. The party reigned all night, and the guest were gone by 12:35 pm except for the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

They stayed behind for the night. Ginny who had been talking to Blaise all night, had been smiling and flirting, and by the end of the night was in a corner with him, making out with the tall black haired man, with bright crystal blue eyes. Draco carried Hermione up the stairs, over the threshold, and straight to the bed.


	5. Together?

Together?

After spending their honeymoon in the Carribean mansion, Hermione and Draco returned once again to their school to find their dorm completely redecorated. But Hermione and Draco's marriage was not the talk of the school. The new gossip was about Ginny and Blaise. Neither of them had come back with the others, and neither of them had been heard from since the wedding. Some people were talking about Pansy's death, some still clung to the engagement of Harry and Padma, but mostly everyone was talking about Ginny and Blaise. Noone wanted to talk about anything else. Hermione and Draco were the only ones that knew about them not coming home, and they were not about to tell anyone. Ginny had fallen head over heals in love with Blaise the night of the wedding, or so everyone was saying, but Hermione knew better. Ginny had been married before already. In the wizarding world, couples could be married at the age of 16. So that is what Ginny and Sebastián LeCrête, a french foreign exchange student, decided to do. They had met during the summer, and he fell for her. They dated for a while, but when he was leaving, she broke it off, saying she could not be in a long distance relationship. So he went home and applied for his exchange. When he arrived at school that night, Ginny almost died. She was so happy to see him, that they went out during the weekend and got married. Hermione and Phil, her best friend were the only ones that knew about that wedding. But shortly after the day they got married, when they got back from their honeymoon, he was called home to take care of his sick mother. He wrote her the next day and said he was called to war by the Minister for French International Military to go to war against the German War Association. He was the first man to be killed by a German war head that destroyed most of his village. Ginny was depressed for most of the year, until one day Blaise found her crying in the library. He was the head prefect of the year, so he had his own dorm outside the astronomy tower. She met him there that night after dinner, and they talked about her problem for hours. She became secret friends with him, and finally, she was no longer holding onto Sebastián and could love someone else. That person was Blaise. So when they arrived at the wedding separately, both surprised to see each other, they made their plans with Hermione and Draco, and set off that night when everyone was asleep. Hermione smiled at Draco when she heard the Patil twins talking about how Ginny and Blaise were in Paris, and how Lavender would tell them that Ginny wrote her, telling her they were in Niagra Falls. Hermione wrote Ginny a letter in Cherry Falls to write her about all the funny stories going around about her, and Ginny laughed as she sat on the beach beside Blaise, reading her letters from Hermione.

The End?

Nope Doubt It. Look For My New Story Called

Devil Flame.

Ginny lay beside his slender body, thinking about her friends back home, wondering if she had done the right thing. When she looked over at his happy sleeping form, she knew, deep in her heart that she had. This baby would be the first thing that would make their marriage complete. And living in Orchard Springs would not be so bad. Not as long as she had her Blaise beside her all the way.

But would he always be there? Would he go away just like Sebastián? Or would this baby be enough to keep him around?

Well everyone you will just have to read it and find out wont you?


End file.
